The Rose of Her Soul
by Moonlights Swan
Summary: My own myth about the war against Venu's love,how roses turned red, and the great adventure of Cerridwen, the daughter of the rose in Venus's soul.
1. Prologue

_A.N. Hi eberyone, just wanted to say, first of all. This story is not really based on any Greek myth, I made up the plot, its the characters that are not mine. So please dont get offended if you dont like poeple making up their own myths. I advise you leave if you do so. But otherwise, its my first try, so I hope you like it. Review plllllleeeeessssseeeeee, with any typo's, questions, font errors, and/or comments you find and/or wish to tell me of. 3 Thanx._

* * *

Was it really the blood of the goddess Venus that made the petals of the rose so red? Or was it the tears shed by her beloved Adonis as he died in her arms? Truthfully, it was neither.

The rose, so passionate, so full of compassion, loss, and empathy.

Some say all roses were once as white as fallen snow. That is true, but, that's not what this tale is about. What really caused the petals of these flowers was a war waged between the gods over the death of the soul of their beloved goddess. The pools of blood that drowned the once snow white flowers died them the color of pain, loss, and death.

You might be thinking of the war of Troy, if so, you're quite wrong.

This was waged long before Troy, the Greek's, or any other civilization for that matter. It was a war between the gods, or celestial beings, at the beginning of time.

And, I guess you could say it was Venus's blood that caused the roses to turn red, not because of Adonis's death, but because of hers.

Venus is only one of her many names. Aphrodite, Hathor, Anat, Avaris, and Freya were some of the other names she was known to have. Worshipped around the world as the goddess of love, jealousy, money, and sometimes music, she was one of the highest of the celestial beings. Because of this, she had many followers who took her side during this Great War.

It's a pretty long story, but I've been sent here to tell you it anyway. Plus, if you weren't interested, you wouldn't be reading it now would you?

Here, let me tell you it all, from the beginning. For you see, in order to understand the present, you must understand the future.

Though Venus was a goddess of love, she never committed to one man, or, at least she was never able to, though she tried. She had many thousands of lovers as the millennia's past and the world was created, but one stood out above them all. His name was Baal, and he was the 'fairest of them all', the god of hearts breaking and loss, the god of secret wanting. With short hair the color of the night sky and eyes as silver as the starts, he plucked her heart away in an instant.

For five hundred years their love flourished, though, to a god, such a long time to us is only considered a few dawdling moments. On the 5151st year, Baal began to grow tired of Venus's undying love. He slowly drifted away from her, like smoke sliding through ones fingers. This caused her tears to fall and fill the oceans of the newly made world with an endless downpour of salty confusion. She fell into a miserable depression.

The gods who were considered Venus's friends became angry at the god who had caused such pain in the one who was normally filled with such happiness.

The war then began. For thousands of years the gods fought, causing the volcanoes and earthquakes that caused the worlds new and great mountains.

Something in Venus began to die. Such war and pain surrounding her, she could do nothing to heal herself. Like a zombie, her heart withered out but stayed pumping. The immortality that had once been a blessing began to be a curse. Strange, isn't it, how a goddess once so great and powerful could become so weak and hurt just over a broken heart.

We all know what it feels like to loose love, but humans, we have very little love in our hearts, only about 45, but Aphrodite, no; she was filled to the brim. Loosing it, for her, was like loosing her soul.

In the end, the gods found that neither sides could ever win this war, and the fighting stopped. On the highest peak of Mnt. Olympus, Venus walked slowly through her garden, looking down the cliffs at the pools and pools of blood. She knelt down on the ground, silent crystal tears sliding down her cheeks and dripping softly onto the white flowers that surrounded her. These flowers, these magical flowers, they felt her pain, and as she slowly collapsed into her final world of darkness and despair, they began to change into the color of her love, and at the same time, down, down, down below the mountain, a child was created in a bush of the now red roses.

A child of the roses, you could say. Created as a way to save Venus's dieing soul, placing it in another body and hiding its memories. That child grew, and fell in love, and lost love, just like Venus, and again, as she died, another was born.

This process was repeated for thousands of years, until now, 1990, a new child was born. Now, she is the one I have come to truly tell you about, for she was the one who broke the chain of loss, and found herself, and her love, and kept it that way.

Her name was Cerridwen.

* * *

_A.N. Hope you liked it 3 Now, see that button that says "Submite Review" Click it 3_


	2. Chapter 2 Cerridwen

_A.N. Hi peoples! Well, I've gpne to seven different computers to find a way to dowloud this chapter, and it finally worked. does a happy dance So, I am rather proud of this chapter, and I hope you liked it. A lot of people read the prologue, but no one reviewed, and I am big on reviews, so please, take two minutes out of ur busy day and tell me what you think, or if u have five minutes to spare, what you would like to happen next._

_Thanx, and I really hope u like it _

* * *

Cerridwen was found in the garden of a well-known orphanage in the metropolis of New York, playing with the petals of the rosebush the garden supported. Named by one of the rather eccentric caretakers of the home the gods had given her, she lived out her life like any other orphan found under a rose bush (which wasn't very common at the time).

Normally, as she was a very beautiful child, the colors of the rose printed all over her, a loving family would have picked her out almost immediately. But, even with her flaming deep red hair and light green eyes, no one came to take her to a new home. You see…. As she had the coloring of the rose, she also had the spirit. Before she could even understand why, she grew her thorns, building a large brick wall around her heart and guarding it from all that came near her. She was quiet and snub to the family's that came looking for a child to adopt, she never allowed herself to have friends, all she ever really did was sit in the corner of the garden whenever she was free from school and take care of her rosebush. Of course she had a very green thumb, and loved to garden whenever she possibly could, but that's not really something most parents particularly look for in a child.

So things passed, spring turned to summer and fall, and soon fifteen years had passed, and still Cerridwen was not chosen to go to a new home. And she didn't mind. But, one day, everything changed.

"Come, let us go into the garden, I'm sure you'll see a lovely child playing here." Said Ms. Carmen, the owner of the orphanage.

"Who's that there, sitting by that rosebush?" The young man, about thirty, asked, pointing over to the red headed child that stood out so much compared to the others.

"My she is beautiful" whispered his wife as she looked onto the young teenager.

"Oh, well, that's Cerri, Cerridwen. She's a rather quiet child, fifteen. Surely not what you're looking for." Ms. Carmen whispered.

"No, no, lets go see her" Sara, the young wife, pulled her husband along towards the child. There was something strange about the girl; she had a glow unlike the other younger children. Sara had felt a strange pull in her heart when she'd seen her there, sitting under the rosebush with a large book. Could… could this be the one?  
Sara and Charles were both children of rather rich family's, and had met on a summer picnic only a year ago. It had been love at first sight. But now, after a month or marriage, they had been devastated to find out that Sara was unable to have children. Yet, the couple had lots of love to give, and were perfectly happy to adopt a child in need of a family. They had been to two orphanages already, but, nothing had pulled at their headstrong young hearts, and they'd chosen to search more, until they found the one they would know could come into their family. Now, walking up to Cerridwen, they felt, somehow, that she was the one.

* * *

Cerridwen looked up from her book, Briar Rose and watched the couple holding hands walkup to her with smiles on their faces, followed by a rather reluctant Ms. Carmen. They would probably be like all of the others, she thought with a sigh, just asking her a few questions and walking away after they realized she wasn't exactly happy to answer. Whatever, she'd dealt with it before, she'd deal with it again, even if it hurt, she wasn't exactly about to let complete strangers talk to her like she was their daughter.

"Hello" said the young man, he was tall, with short messy blond hair and green eyes, Cerridwen tilted her head to the side and took in the crinkles under his eyes from a large amount of laughter, then sliding her eyes towards the woman holding his hand. She had black hair, long, with deep blue eyes. They looked like exact opposites, light and dark, and yet you could see that they were made for each other; Cerridwen liked that, though she didn't know why.

"Hi" she whispered, he voice soft from so many years of staying silent.

"Cerri, this is Sara and Charles," Ms. Carmen finally stepped in, "They are here from London."

"London?" Cerri raised one eyebrow. What on earth were two English people doing in New York, looking for a kid to adopt?

"Yes, we wanted to come to New York to see if we could find someone a bit less English" Charles grinned, and Cerri could hear the soft accent now. "We're a bit tired of speaking to snobbish children with white gloves and little black dresses"

Cerri laughed, and then, astonished that she had, covered her mouth with her hand, shocked.

Sara smiled softly, this girl, she reminded her of herself, yet she barely knew her. But she could see that Cerri was guarded, and she liked that. She would be able to work on finding out what was inside those light green eyes.

"Would you like to come back with us to London, Cerri?" she asked, tilting her head like the teenager.

"What…." Charles was a bit shocked that Sara had gone out and said that, without knowing the child at all, but then he looked into her eyes and saw a look he'd never seen before, and he stopped his protest. Sara would never look at someone like that unless she knew it was right to do so. He nodded in assent.

Ms. Carmen was also surprised, very. But she could say nothing to a potential family, especially since she knew Cerri couldn't ask for better, so, she waited to find out what she would say.

Cerri was, of course, the most shocked out of all the three people in front of her, but she didn't let it show.

"What, no questions about what my favorite color is or what book I was reading?" Ms. Carmen shook her head; of course Cerri would suddenly act snub and rude, of course.

"What is your favorite color Cerri?" asked Charles, his eyes deeper than ever.

"Uh…red, accutally"

"And what are you reading?" asked Sara with a smile.

"Briar Rose" Cerri was so surprised, she hadn't expected them to smile, act as if she hadn't been rude at all.

"Would you like to come to London with us, Cerridwen?" Charles looked down at her.

"I…. I…." and then Cerridwen gave into the feelings she had at the pit of her stomach, the butterflies fluttering around in a kind of unknown excitement. "Yes, I, I think I would."

The couple smiled, looked at each other, and then looked back at Cerri. Maybe, they thought, this really was just perfect.

As for Ms. Carmen, she just stood there with her mouth slightly open. She'd never seen a family send such sparks to each other. And she'd never seen that look in Cerridwen's eyes as well; the small almost blue specks that came into view around her iris like dry raindrops hidden in her soul. She cleared her voice and smiled, getting Sara and Charles attention.

"If you'd come with me please, we can sign the papers."

"Yes, of course" Charles nodded, smiling one last time at Cerri and walking away with Ms. Carmen, leaving his wife to speak with Cerri alone.

"I hope you'll like it with us, Cerri. I didn't expect this to go so fast, but I'm happy it did."

"Yea… yea, I think I will." Cerri was suddenly happy, happier than she had ever been in her life.

"We'll be back to pick you up tomorrow, and then we'll spend a day getting to know each other before we all go back to London. The West Side, actually. We have a nice little house there. And its right next to the park square"

"Okay" Cerri had no idea what to say.

"Goodbye Cerridwen, till tomorrow"

"Goodbye Sara"

"Call me mum" Sara grinned, winked, turned around, and walked away in the direction of her husband.

"Mum…." Cerri whispered, speaking in a British accent as she lean back onto the wall next to her rosebush and closing her eyes, finding herself suddenly holding back tears, though she didn't know why.

And so, my ladies and gentlemen, the first chapter of Cerridwen's great adventure ends, but don't worry, there's still much to come.

* * *

_A.N Hi again. I hope you liked it, and please, please review, its nto all that hard _  



	3. Chapter 3 Family

_A.N. Hello again, just one thing to say. REVIEW! I have 30 readers so far, and not a single person has reviewed. I really make a big deal out of reviews (obviously) and I dont like to post unless I know what people think. Remember, I accent unonomous reviews, so you dont need to be logged in to tell me what you think._

_Enjoy _

* * *

When Sara and Charles walked into the orphanage the next morning, they were greeted with the sight of Ms. Carmen pacing inside her office with her head in her hands. Worried that something had happened with Cerri, they ran inside without knocking.

"Ms. Carmen! What's happened!" Sara asked, rushing to put her hand on the owner's shoulder.

"Oh! Sara, hello. Sorry, we're having some problems with the bills, nothing you need to worry about….really. You're pale, are you alright?"  
"Oh, yeah," Sara laughed at herself, "I just thought maybe something happened to Cerri"

"No, love, she's fine. And she's all packed up and ready to go. Would you like me to call her in here or would you like to go fetch her yourself?"  
"Why don't you call her in" said Charles, sliding into the conversation easily while wrapping his arm around Sara's waist.

"Alright, excuse me, I'll only be a minute" Ms. Carmen smiled and walked out of the room, leaving Sara and Charles to themselves.

"What was that all about Sara?" asked Charles, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"I don't know… I just… I don't know"

"You felt something had happened?"

"Yea, like, like she wasn't going to be here anymore"

"Don't worry Hun, she's not gonna go now. I know you're attached already, but, leave some time for her to get attached to you before you really get all motherly"

Sara laughed and stood on her tiptoes to kiss her husband lightly on the cheek just as Ms. Carmen walked into the room, followed by Cerri, who was carrying a suitcase and a small pot with a single rose stood.

Cerri saw Sara's eyes wander to the plant and raised her head, looking into Sara's eyes protectively and said " I don't go anywhere unless I can take part of my rosebush. Do you think I can plant it somewhere at the…. The house in London"

Sara smiled, seeing that Cerri had once more put up the walls around her heart and was trying to sound tough when in reality she was pleading. It would be quite the adventure for Sara and Charles to find out what was under that steely exterior.

"Of course you can, its going to be your new home, you don't even need to ask" said Charles, smiling as he took the suitcase out of Cerri's hands.

"All the papers are signed" Ms. Carmen smiled, "its time for you to go see your new home" She had been close to giving her whole usual speech to this new little family, but found she couldn't. Thing's seemed to already be out of her hands now.

"Do you have anyone to say goodbye to Cerri?" Asked Sara.

"No" Cerri looked down at the floor and shuffled her feet, "not really"

"Alright then." A huge grin rose on Sara's face. "Ready for a day of shopping in New York before we get going"

Cerri felt those butterflies in her stomach again, the exited jumping she was so unused to. She'd never been shopping before, not like what Sara was thinking. She looked up and faced Sara and Charles with a small smile and nod.

Charles laughed, thinking about how he was going to spend the next 12 hours shopping with two girls and surprised that he didn't much mind.

"Lets get going" he turned to shake Ms. Carmen's hand. "Thank you so much Ms. Carmen."

"Yes, thank you" said Sara, looking at Ms. Carmen with her big doe eyes. "It was a pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasure was all mine" Ms. Carmen smiled happily and walked over to Cerri, giving her an awkward hug. "Be good Cerri, you really couldn't ask for better" she whispered in her ear.

"Yea, I kinda got that" said Cerri with another small smile. Hugging her plant pot into her chest, she told her butterflies to quiet down as she turned around and followed Sara and Charles outside and towards their large blue Subaru while Sara started asking her what she would like for her new room and attire. Going on about how they would get all of the furniture in London but that the clothing in America was much better and worth buying here.

* * *

The day went by like fireworks shooting in front of Cerri's eyes. She hardly had time to think as suddenly she was pulled into a huge mall, Sara was laughing, giving her clothes to try on or getting her posters she liked. Charles was quiet as usual, but he was there, smiling, telling her she looked good in the outfits she was trying on. She had never been so happy, never had a real friend before, but Sara, Sara was amazing. She was so outgoing, so happy, with this twinkle in her eyes whenever she laughed. Cerri stayed quiet, and she never really said anything much, but Sara didn't mind, she saw it all in Cerri's eyes, and that was enough for now.

Finally, at around 9pm Cerri had enough time to realize how this was like a dream come true as she walked down the street with an ice cream cone in her hand, Sara and Charles walking next to her, holding hands. They were laughing, telling her how much she would like London, asking her all the questions they could think of, ranging from her favorite food to what she thought of school. She answered truthfully, but not in detail. When she told them how much she liked Greek Mythology, Charles was ecstatic, as it turned out that he was a professor of Greek Mythology at one of the University's in London. She found out things about her favorite goddess Aphrodite that she had never known and was really exited when Sara rolled her eyes and said that when they got home there would be books upon books for her to read about that kind of thing,

Home. When they got home. Cerri couldn't get the butterflies to go away, but she wasn't trying to hard. She guessed that she'd never really had a home, and now, in a matter of 42 hours, she had one. Not to mention that it was on a different continent all together, and that the home came with a loving 'mum and dad' and a whole new school life. Sara had apparently checked out her grades and was sure that she would to fine in English schooling, but that she would still have to work hard on getting back on track.

They continued to walk down the plaza and into the parking lot where their car was hidden, and as Cerri finished her ice cream, she found herself suddenly exhausted. This was a bit much, she realized, looking at the bags upon bags of clothes Sara and Charles were carrying, for her to wish for. She knew, in her heart, that things weren't going to stay this wonderful. Just as Sara did. Deep in the girl's hearts, they felt a forbidding trouble, but they ignored it; basking in the happiness they had now, trying to remember every moment so as to look back on the hard times. Now, Charles, he also felt the forbidding, but he knew why. In fact, he knew more that both Sara and Cerri did when put together. But that was his little secret, and he wasn't about to let it out.

* * *

When they got to the car, Cerri fell asleep instantly, curled up in the back seat. She'd never been so content, and she'd never fallen asleep so easily. Usually she had a small case of insomnia. But now, she just closed her eyes as Sara and Charles started talking about how they would pack all of the clothes for the airplane ride the next day and she fell asleep. Only to wake a few ours later in a large hotel bed, looking to her side and seeing the two forms of her new parents in the bed next to hers. She smiled and curled up in the covers, trying to imagine what it would be like to go to London. She'd never even been out of New York, let alone America.

She dreamt about a school the size of a medieval castle, ivy covering the walls, and a tall young man with nearly white hair and amazingly dark green eyes walking up to her with a secretive smile on his face as snow started to fall around them.

* * *

Well, once more, I finish telling you a part of Cerri's story. And I'm sure you're smart enough to take a hint, so I'm going to give it to you in the trust that by the next time I tell you another chapter of the story, you'll have figured something out.

Have you ever noticed that red Roses always go with white Snow Drops? By the end of this story, you'll know why.

* * *

_A.N. Okay peoples, I'm not going to post again unless I get atleast one review. It doesnt even have to say anything exeppt "Post soon please" of some strange thing like that. So click that button bellow that says "Submit Review"...click it, go on, click it, if your still reading you havnt clicked it...come on, yes, good reader, click thee botton. Gooood Reader, pats head_


	4. Chapter 4 Airplane ride

_A.N. HI! Well, just one thing to say, thank you to the one single person out of 41 people that reviewed. It was really nice, and thus, here I am to post one more chapter. I hope you all like it ._

* * *

Two days later, while lying in her new bed in her new room in a completely new country, Cerri swore to herself that she would never, ever, eat airplane food again.

Which, of course, means it wasn't exactly a pleasant flight for Cerridwen.

When Sara and Charles had woken her up the morning before the flight and she'd gotten dressed in an outfit that she'd gotten the day before, she had been so exited. Her inner self wanted to just jump seven feet into the air, while she forced herself to stay calm on the outside. But, once she got to the airport, she started to get nervous. Having lived in the orphanage for her entire life, she'd never once been on an airplane before, and as she went through three hours of security levels, she became more and more scared.

"Oh I'm so exited!" squealed Sara; jumping up and down and looking quiet like a little kid. Cerri gave a small laugh, thinking about how strangely hyper Sara really was.

"Yea…this is great…." Cerri said, pretending to jump up and down as well.

Cerri never was good at hiding her real feelings, even if she'd been doing it since she was four years old.

Charles laughed, "Don't worry Cerri, its gonna be fine. You'll just love it in England."

"Yea"

Cerri couldn't finish her comment as suddenly a loud, robotic, female voice echoed throughout the speakers above her.

"_Gate 23, flight to London, England at 2:30pm is now boarding. Gate 23, flight to London, England at 2:30pm is now boarding_"

"That's us" smiled Sara, putting her hand through Cerri's and walking towards the door surrounded by flight attendants collecting people's tickets.

"Never been on a plane Cerri?" asked Charles as he handed in their ticket, finally getting the hint from Cerri's pale face.

Cerri's answer was little more than a squeak. She had those butterflies in her stomach again, but these ones weren't exited.

"Don't worry love, it'll be fine" Charles grinned and patted her on the back as they stepped into the long tunnel that lead to the plane.

Cerri found herself thinking about The Shining as she walked down the tunnel and the floor vibrated softly, eventually getting to the plane. It wasn't exactly the smartest thing to start thinking of though.

A friendly attendant greeted them and led them to their second class seats, telling them that drinks and a snack would be offered once the plane set off. Cerri slid into the third seat next to the window followed my Sara and then Charles. It wasn't until after she was seated that she realized sitting by the window was very likely a big mistake.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. It looks like we are going to have a great flight today; amazingly clear sky's ahead. Please buckle your seatbelts and turn off all cell-phones and pagers for the rest of the flight. Remember that this is a non-smoking plane and we'll most likely be arriving at around 5:30pm London time. Thank You very much and I hope you enjoy this American Airlines flight."_

The engine of the plane slowly revved up as the plane began to drive to its designated driveway. Cerri gulped and buckled her seatbelt, pulling it as tight as it would go. She nearly jumped out of her skin as the video screen in front of her turned on and began to give all of the emergency instructions. Sara laughed when she saw the wide eyed expression on Cerri's face as the screen showed a group of people loading into a raft as a computer animated plane plunged into the ocean.

"Calm down Cerri, everything is going to be fine" she whispered into Cerri's ear, suddenly sliding her hand into Cerri's and squeezing it comfortingly.

Before she could really prepare for it, the plane began to go faster and faster, and slowly, it rose into the air. Cerri looked out the window open mouthed as the huge towers of New York slowly became small little ant hills and the ocean began to spread into her view. After about twenty minutes she slammed the window shade shut, horrible freaked out by seeing that they were surrounded by water. She forced the images of sharks and sea monsters out of her head and tried to pay attention to Sara and Charles nonchalant conversation about what Charles was working on with his Greek Mythology class at the university.

"Yes, we're going over the war's between the gods." After a while, Charles's voice droned out as Cerri sat down with her cup of sprite and tried to fall into her new book Magyk and forget about where she was. It worked, and before Cerri knew it, the plane had passed through the time change and the outside all of the neighboring windows began to turn black with the night sky. It was really weird, since, in Cerri time, it was only around 5:00pm.

_"Hello again Ladies and Gents, just wanted to tell you, we have an amazing chance to see a perfectly clear sky outside tonight, and even a couple of stars, so be sure to look out your windows and see the great view…"_

At the mention of stars Cerri immediately brightened up. She'd only seen stars once on a field trip away from the city, and they were amazing. As she pulled her window shade open and immediately spotted the six large stars ahead, she let herself relax and spent a whole hour looking at them and day/night dreaming about her new home.

After a while Sara tapped her on the shoulder and asked weather she wanted chicken potpie or beef. She picked the chicken potpie and sat up as her plate was handed to her and she put it on the little table that came off of the seat in front of her. At first she poked at it with a little shudder, but then she realized she was really hungry, assumed it was better than the school food she had to eat in New York and decided to dig in.

It most certainly was no better than the school food.

The rest of the flight flew by quickly as Cerri fell asleep and woke up a couple of times, getting an Advil from Sara and hugging her stomach as she wished to god she hadn't eaten that stuff. Finally she fell asleep again and dreamt once more of snow.

The bumps of the landing woke her up and since she didn't know they were landing, the sinking feeling in her stomach made her grab for Sara and squeak. Sara just grinned at told her it would be a few more minutes before they landed.

"_Thank you for flying American Airlines. Please keep your seatbelt on until the seatbelt light above you has been turned of. It is now 5:25pm in London England as we land. Once more American Airlines has arrived early. Please remember this the next time you choose to take a flight. Have a wonderful evening and thank you again for choosing American Airlines"_

And then it was all over. Cerri, Sara and Charles walked out of the plane, received their luggage, and stepped out of the airport into the cold breeze of London England.

Sara took a deep breath and smiled happily. "Home sweet home." She whispered, looking down at Cerri and smiling.

Cerri didn't really look at her surroundings as their Taxi drove them to the huge house about ten minutes away from London's main square, seeing as she was both very tired and pretty cranky die to that pot-pie.

And so, Cerri soon found herself laying in a huge queen sized four poster bed in a large room with cherry wood walls and an amazingly pretty carpet covered with red roses surrounded by snow drops. She was almost too tired to look around, but even a blind man would have seen how huge and richly furnished this old Victorian house was.

As Cerridwen at last fell into a jetlagged sleep at 7:30pm, she wondered how it was that she'd managed to slip into this fairy tale and asked herself how long it would be until things stopped going up and plunged down.

Unbeknownst to her, her dreams answered her question as, for the third time in three nights, she dreamt of a tall boy in a school uniform with white bleached hair and deep green eyes reaching his hand out to her.

_

* * *

_

_A.N. Okay, just thought to let you all know, I've already typed out the next chapter, and its longer than this, and includes Cerri's first day at her new school, thus meeting 'the boy of her dreams'. But, like last chapter, I'm not going to post the next one until I get two reviews. Yes two, not one, so, **evil grin**, click that Submit review button right there and take three seconds out of your busy schedule to tell me to post chapter five. ._


End file.
